


all in a day

by orphan_account



Series: triplet striders au [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Genderqueer Character, M/M, M/M/M, Sibling Incest, Vague mentions of sex, a usual day with the triplets basically, hal dresses in cute clothes and dave n dirk are flustered, not really addressed buuuut, triplets au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal decides that he wants to go to the mall - Dave and Dirk are inclined to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all in a day

**Author's Note:**

> preeeeetty sure you can find the exact moment i got too tired to think but. heres this i suppose? dirk's pov - not hal's! weird.

Hal decides he wants to go shopping, and you are supposed to agree. He says it while he's sprawled out across your lap, playing COD on the XBox and kicking at Dave's phone with socked feet. Dave seems passive about this; he does nothing but grunt and jerk his phone away so he can keep texting whom you presume is John. 

"We have no money," you say, but just as the last syllable leaves your mouth he drops the controller, arches himself up, and produces D's credit card from his back pocket. It's mystifying how he keeps getting that, considering whenever your oldest brother finds out he hides it in a different, more elaborate spot. Maybe Bro is helping him. You have no idea. 

After waving the plastic in your face, he sits up, making quite the show of stretching his arms upward and curving his back in the slightest so you and Dave both stare. Then, he pushes himself off of your laps, puts his hands on his tiny hips and demands you drive him to the mall, because he's a brat. And because he knows that by the way you and your other triplet exchange glances that he has totally won this battle.

Before you even get a word out he says, "I call shot gun!" and flashsteps down the hall to go get his shoes. 

Dave looks at you for a long moment, lips pulled into a thin line. "Why do we put up with him?" 

"Because he's our brother?" you answer, though it comes out more as a question than anything, "we're supposed to put up with him. It's, like, our duty. We shared a womb." 

His curls frame his reddening cheeks - none of you really bring up that now that your relationship has gone from "brothers" to "what the fuck are we doing? this is so fucked up. let's make out." You sort of cock your head to the side, reaching a hand to gently pat his thigh. Dave tends to be good about everything except this stuff, but can you really blame him? You suck at everything he excells at. Such is life. 

It's as your standing that Hal, in all his five foot five and thin limbed glory comes bounding out of the bedroom, dressed in a large knit cardigan, a crop top, and ridiculously short shorts. You know that he's dressed like this on purpose, but it does nothing to stop the thought 'why is he so fucking hot?' He looks literally exactly like you, just a head shorter and thinner, so you're basically complimenting yourself. You still stare. 

Dave breathes a sigh beside you. "You can't go out like that, bro." 

"Can't I?" Hal asks, satisfaction at both the reactions practically dripping off of his words, "they're my clothes, douchedick, not yours. Plus, it's not as if anyones going to fucking approach me about it when I have you two giant meatmonsters following me around. You'll scare the shit out of them. C'mon." 

You obey - of fucking course you do, you're whipped like the cream in the fridge - grabbing the keys off of the coffee table. Dave stands around for a moment but follows eventually, grumbling about how he'd prefer to stay at home. You Strider train your way out of the building, Hal taking the front while you and Dave take up the rear. 

The car ride to the mall is filled with you and Hal bickering about absolutely nothing while Dave reaches through the middle of the seats to mess around with the radio. You almost crash twice, run a red light, and stop at baskin robins because someone (dave) decides that cookie dough ice cream sounds like "the shit right now, dude." But, you get to your destination eventually, even managing to whip yourself into a sweet parking spot. 

Alls well that ends well, you think as your youngest brother shoves himself under your arm, Dave flanking his left. When you glance that way, you note that Hal is holding onto the fabric of his t-shirt while the other texts away like nothing. It's how you enter the mall, all three connected as usual, and it's how you go from store to store.

A good portion of your visit is walking aimlessly from store to store (the music store for Dave, clothing stores for Hal, and the game stop for you,) but half way through your treck, Hal spots exactly where he wants to be.

That's how you end up holding an armful of clothing and following your brothers into the dressing rooms at forever 21, completely blowing off the worker's stares as the three of you shuffle into the biggest one. Clothing immediately goes everywhere as Hal tosses off his cardigan, top, and shorts, going for a skirt that Dave had picked out because it looked quote unquote "like something you'd see a hot video game character wearing." 

And it goes on like this. Dave sits on the bench with his feet pressed onto the wall opposite of him, staring at Hal and occasionally snapping pictures of him in various outfits, you just sort of... watching, because it's interesting, and Hal changing to see if things fit like he likes them to. 

At one point or another, he puts on a dress that's a little on the shorter side, but it's in eye catching orange so you're immediately interested. Of course, you stay interested when he turns to you, bangs sort of falling in his eyes and dear great lord, he puts his hand on yours and asks, "What do you think?" You know what he's trying to do. It wont work. 

You're in public.

Control yourself, Dirk.

"It looks fucking hot, not as good as the sweater top and those other shorts, though," you say, keeping your tone as even as possible. He turns to Dave for his opinion - it's a thumbs up and a half grin, then a picture being snapped followed by a mumbly, 'im making this one your contact. fuck it. my background. everyone is going to be jealous.' 

Hal practically hops on his feet, fingers curling against your skin because he's still touching your hand and even if it's slight your skin is prickly and hot. "Cool," he says, popping a hip and winking at Dave, who snorts. Both of them are so good when it comes to affection like this, but you're a bumbling oaf who cannot even get a word out. 

They both notice.

Abort, abort, abort.

"No one can see us, chill the fuck out. What are they going to do? Arrest me for holding your hand and asking your opinion on this fine as fuck dress on my fine as fuck body? No."

"Yeah, Dirk, relax. Are you scared that the big bad security guard is going to come and kick your ass for daring to lay one finger on your brother? Watch," Dave leans forward and presses his palm to Hal's back, "oh god! Look at that. Nothing happened." 

They both laugh - it sounds exactly the same, like the same two tracks being played at the same time. You release the the tense feeling in your shoulders and relax against the wall. "Just hurry up, Hal. We haven't got all day to hang out in the fucking forever 21 dressing room."

You wind up buying all the clothes - D's credit card is shoved in the sputtering clerks face as she tries to comprehend how three teenage boys can afford all of it. You and Dave carry bags because Hal is busying himself with directing you into a few more stores before he starts to wear out, leading you with slower steps towards the parking lot.

When you get back to the apartment, the bags are dropped in your room and the three of you stretch out on the couch again. This time, you sit up at the edge, Dave laying on his back with his head in your lap and Hal stretched out on his chest. You pet Dave's curls, listen to the soft sounds of their breathing (and the occasional kisses they exchange), all while keeping quiet. You're not left out, so you don't mind them. 

But eventually, Hal notices that someones attention is not on him, and he sits up, stradling Dave's midsection. "Yo, you gonna get in on this or what?"

"Thought I'd leave you two be?" 

"Nah," he reaches out and grabs your collar, yanking you forward so that you kiss over your other triplet, who grunts in response. 

It goes in rotations, as do most things you do - Dave, Hal, you - until eventually the three of you get sort of confused and one winds up with two brothers on them at once. It's fine, it's the way things roll around here. Only when you hear the door starting to unlock do you pull away, nod towards the bedroom, and all three of you have flashstep down the hallway just as the door swings open.

Things are odd when it comes to intamacy. For one, there are three people instead of two, so either one person gets left out or you have to try out some weird shit. You all usually opt for the latter, seeing as there's no other way around it. Two t-shirts and a crop top are discared before you even reach the bed, and the next two hours are slow, weird, awkward, but you really wouldn't have it any other way.

Afterwards, Hal conks the fuck out, half draped over Dave and half over you, and you stare hazily out the window. Whatever Dave does, he does so silently until he falls asleep, twisting in his sleep to stretch his arm over the fucking log of a boy between you to and pat your side. You smile faintly. 

Neither of your older brothers bother you for the day - you assume they think you're all asleep until the next day, when you all stumble out of your bedroom, foggy eyed right before they leave for work. As they go, Hal asks if you want to go to the mall again.

Dave starts to argue, but there's a flash of D's credit card as your wrap yours around the curly haired triplets middle and rest your chin on his shoulder. A sigh escapes the both of you as Hal wiggles himself into your embrace. 

"What are you waiting for? Let's fucking go, the day is young and so are we, better than laying around this shithole for the next several hours. Chop chop."

You reach for the keys. 

Dave and Hal both bolt down the hall to get dressed, you following behind at a normal pace, wondering how you ended up in this odd, fucked up routine, but not really caring.


End file.
